dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
50th Boss Party
About Dungeon Boss has been through a lot in its short lifespan. We’ve had goblin dance parties, zombie invasions, barbarians, beasts, and more, but we’re nowhere near finished! Today is a very special occasion. Today we introduce the diabolical blue demon known as (bringing the total number of Heroes in the game to 50) and we’re throwing our biggest party yet to celebrate! The party spans two dungeons (one easier, one harder) and every Hero in the game is in attendance! That’s right, EVERY. SINGLE. HERO. You never know who you’ll run into, except for , who is the guest of honor and will be waiting to battle you at the end of both dungeons. In addition, we’ve prepared tons of party games. Yeah, is in the spotlight, but this party is about everyone, so we’ve set up special quests for each individual hero, plus extra quests for Evos, crafting, friend summoning, and more. As for the weekend tournament, we’re giving out great prizes. First place in each bracket wins a whopping 100 tokens. We hope you’ll all be able to attend this festive occasion. No need to RSVP, just come on by! We're constantly working to improve the game, and we have no intention of stopping at 50 heroes. There’s a lot to look forward to in the future of Dungeon Boss, and we hope you’ll continue to join us on our journey of raiding and looting! Enjoy the party, and as always, thank you for playing! (The text is from the official forum post. This Special event took place with the Portal Event "Meet Icepick" and the Tournament Event "Icepick Tornament" from Friday, 22th January 2016 to Monday, 25th January 2016.) Mail from Dungeon Boss Dungeons Recomended Level: All enemies are at Player Level. The letters in brackets are (E)asy and (M)edium difficultiy. There is no (H)ard difficulty dungeon this time available. Boss: is the boss of each dungeon. Random Quest Bosses: Every Hero available in the game. The boss Icepick has one more ★ than all other enemies. x5 to enter. 'Note: '''The enemy Heroes are unascended but will use their special attacks every now and then. Gallery 50th Boss Party Event Dungeon 1-1.jpg|Big Hero Party! 50th Boss Party Event Dungeon 1-3.jpg|Watch out! Emily will revive any fallen ally. 50th Boss Party Event Dungeon 1-Boss.jpg|A Beast team vs Icepick and his bodyguards Quests and Rewards ''Any location in the objective description means: Event dungeons, Dungeon Raids and The Tower of Pwnage. Notes, Tips & Tricks * Ella Ametryst's Charm makes Icepick easier to defeat (it lowers his max health) * Debuffs like Fire and Poision inflict damage over time. This ensures that Icepicks Shield wears off every round * Special attacks that hit a single target several times like 's Beast Mode pierce through Icepick's Shield every second hit. * Icepick (Water) can not score a critical hit against Nature Heroes * Disease spread by or also prevents critical hits from diseased Icepick Category:Special Event